Brevet pour pilote de Gundam
by Kowai
Summary: beaucoup de fikeuse vont passer le bac ou le brevet cette année et j'ai décidé que les pilotes aussi. c'est un p'tit délire sur lequel je me suis éclatébonne lecture


Brevet pour pilote de Gundam !

Auteur : kowai

Disclamer : j'aimerai, mais non, pas à moi. Pourtant, chuis si gentille avec euh !

Couple : 1x2x1 3x4x3 et 5 euh seul ? ^^o dsl  pas trouvé pour Wu

Genre : gros délire T_T à la base, la fik devait être sérieuse, enfin bon, c'est pas grave ! 

Remarque : je sais que bon nombre de fikeuses passent leurs brevet ou leur bac cette année, donc c'est à elle que je dédie ce que j'ai du mal à appeler fik ! 

Chapitre 1 : Révision

Les profs ont encore eu une idée débile, ce qui n'ait vraiment pas étonnant venant d'eux…enfin bon

Un matin, comme ça pouf une idée a fleuri dans la tête de ce gros pervers de J.

Il nous ne trouvait pas vraiment à la hauteur et a décidé de nous faire passer une espèce de « Brevet » pour pilote de Gundam.

Vous voyez la chose !

Imaginez ma réaction !

Moi et les études…brrr… j'ai une sainte horreur de ça ! 

Dès que j'entends ce mot, j'ai qu'une seule envie, hurler ! 

Quatre a fait un sourire crispé en disant et je cite : « c'est un très bon moyen de voir notre culture général »

Culture général tu parles oui !

Yaura plein de matière à la c**. Ils vont poser des questions sur  les Maths…erkk… Je hais les maths !

La mécanique encore, ça va, mais pas ses bon dieu de Maths ! 

C'est d'ailleurs bizarre, je hais les maths, mais j'adore  bichonné mon DeathScythe.

Faut aussi dire, que celui qui l'a touché n'est pas là pour en parler. ^^O

Bon je l'admets, ya eu exception à la règle,  c'était Trowa.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix, donc bon. En plus, je lui aie fait regretter de manière amicale quoique assez violente aussi il faut dire.

Depuis, j'ai appris à lui pardonner et à lui faire confiance de nouveau.  

Enfin passons, je crois et je suis sûr même, que je m'écarte  pas qu'un peu légèrement du sujet.

Je disais quoi déjà ?

Donc oui, l'idée stupide des profs, ça me revient.

Chacun l'a prit à sa façon.

Heero…est resté Heero, c'est pas une nouvelle comme ça qui va le désarçonné, il prend plutôt la nouvelle comme un défi je pense. 

Trowa, bah Trowa, il a levé un sourcil, c'est rien me direz vous, mais en fait, c'est un miracle ! Trowa a LEVE UN SOURCIL !

Quatre est devenu pâle, je crois que la réaction de Wufei à légèrement affecter ses barrières mentales.

Et oui, Wuwu a eu une réaction et pas des moindres j'ai cru qu'il allait péter la maison. Oo

Je vous jure et j'ai presque eu peur.

Je pense qu'il a prit cela pour une offense à son titre de justicier.

Heero a dû lui sauter dessus… mais non ! Pas comme ça ! Z'êtes pervers dis donc ! Donc je disais Heero à dû lui sauter dessus et l'obliger à avaler un tranquillisent, qui n'a pas vraiment fait effet et le nez de Hee-chan à subit. 

 Je  vous jure ! J'ai jamais vu une beigne aussi puissante de toute ma vie et pourtant, j'en est vu des choses.

Bon, c'est vrai, j'en est profité après, bah quoi, on a chacun ses p'tits plaisirs, moi c'est soigner un Hee-chan en détresse… mah non, c'est pas des demoiselles en détresse, c'est des Hee-chan. Les Hee-chan sont une espèce plus évolué et beaucoup mieux roulé croyez moi ! Quoique un peu glacé, mais bon, tout le monde à des défauts.

Revenons s'en au Brevet…ça me fait froid dans le dos rien que de prononcé ce mot, je me demande si j'ai de la fièvre, pour être franc j'espère avoir de la fièvre, comme ça, j'irai me mettre contre Hee-chan en disant un truc du genre : « chuis malade, j'ai besoin de chaleur humaine »  Bon c'est vrai, il n'est pas le spécialiste en chaleur humaine et sociabilité mais on fait avec, pis j'aime être contre lui, même si il me gueule dessus… non, pas de cette façon, il me hurle dessus d'une manière bien précise, il me jette un regard de-la-mort-qui-tu-même-la-mort pis il dit une baka avant de me foutre à terre… alala l'amour…

Bah oui, c'est de l'amour, on le montre pas, mais c'est belle et bien ce sentiments qui réchauffe les cœurs…et les corps aussi ^^o.

Donc oui, le brevet !

On a chacun commencé à réviser, à notre façon.

Heero, dans les bouquins, il est mimi avec des p'tites lunettes, trop kawaiiii, je le mangerais presque…je dis presque, parce que si je le bouffe, il restera plus rien, et j'aurais plus mon Hee-chan d'amour de moi que j'aime, j'aime, j'aime ^^, chuis malade ^^o je sais.

Trowa, il a l'air de…euh, méditer je dirais et de…papouiller aussi, et vi, ils ont trouvé le meilleur moyen d'apprendre mes deux tourtereaux, dès qu'il en a un qui dis une bonne réponse, c'est un papoulli par ci, un papoulli par là.

Que c'est meugnon !

Wufei, il euh, gueule. 

Il passe son temps à gueuler depuis la nouvelle, il a failli me couper en deux, plus d'une fois. Mais heureusement, super Hee-chan est présent, et il m'a sauvé de très peu. 

J'y est laisser des plumes dans cette batailles, enfin, plutôt des cheveux je dirais, ce connard . ma coupé une mèche avec son sabre ! Ce qui fait qu'elle rentre plus dans la natte et que je l'ai dans la gueule constamment ! Et ça m'énerveuh !

Et moi ?

A oui, c'est vrai.

Bien sûre que je révise !

A ma façon…

Bah en fait, le meilleur moyen de connaître des trucs, c'est de ne pas les apprendre ! Mais non ce n'est pas idiot ! C'est la philosophie Maxwellienne. De plus, j'ai dû les répéter quarante fois au moins, mais je HAIS les études .. Les études c'est la mort de l'Homme, en général ! Quand on fait des études, on devient des robots ! Mais si c'est vrai ! J'ai toujours raison moi ! Quoi ? Vi vi, z'avez bien étendu, j'ai TOUJOURS raison ^^ ! 

Sinon, ya bien un moyen pour que j'apprenne mes « leçons » mais Hee-chan il voudra po ..

Une papouille par bonne réponse, c'est équitable non ?

Et bah figurez vous que pour Heero-soldat-parfait-et-suicidaire-à-ses-heures-perdu-Yuy, et bé c'est trop demandé !

Donc, si il ne veut pas et bien…je boude !

Non, ce n'est pas une manière de gamin de 5 ans !

Déjà les gamins de 5 ans, ne sont pas foutu de bouder et de dire des gros mots, et ensuite, ont dit pas que je suis un grand, mais alors très grand enfant ? 

Bon, vais aller tenter ma chance avec mamour de moi que j'aime alias, mister Yuy.

Imaginez le générique de mission impossible…

Moi me faufilant tous doucement derrière le canapé au rythmes de la ziq, je l'adore d'ailleurs ^__^.

J'avance lentement, à pas doux derrière Heero et…et… 

_ Duo, arrête ou je te tu !

EHH ! Il a cassé mon groove ! Kuzko, merde, les trucs de Disney reviennent au galop !  

_ Maieuh ! Hee-channnn ????

_ Hn ?

Je dirais que ça fait, 2 mois qu'on est ensemble et il est toujours pas foutu de prononcer une phrase entière sauf quand on fait, euh, c'est ma vie privé ça ! Mais avec vos esprits pervers, je pense que vous avez compris. Non ? Mais vous le faites exprès où quoi ? Heero appellerai cela, une activité sportive nocturne, toujours pas T_T, vous êtes déprimant.

Hilde dirait, une partie de jambes en l'air ! C'est bon ?

A bah enfin ! Le pire, c'est que je suis sûr que vous l'avez fait exprès.   

Bon allez faut retenter le coup.

_ Tu veux bien réviser avec moi ???? Dis Hee-chan ? Please !

Et à la clef, le regard de chien battu tout seul sous la pluie, qui a froid, qui a faim, et qui est malade avec les larmes aux yeux. Bon, je sais, un chien peut pas avoir les larmes aux yeux, mais moi si ^^ alors on en profite. D'habitude, il craque.

_ Please Hee-channnn Soit gentilleuh ! Tu m'aimes ? Si tu m'aimes tu peux pas dire non ! Pasque se serai prouver que tu m'aime pas et tu ferais bobo à mon cœur et je t'en mf mf mf

Salopard, il m'a mit la main devant la bouche !     

Je peux pas lui dire un mot, oh ce que j'ai horreur quand il me fait ça gr… Encore, il m'aurait roulé une pelle du siècle, comme dans ses habitudes j'aurais pas dit non ! Mais me foutre la main devant la bouche ! C'est une honte ! Surtout devant celle de Shinigami ! Il va devoir le payer !

Voyons voir le châtiment, hm, c'est bien compliquer, voyons voir, écoutons les fikeuses ? Tiens, étrange, pour une fois, elle ne dise rien, c'est donc à moi de choisir, bon.

C'est génial ! Elles me lâchent quand j'ai besoin de leur aide ! 

_ Hee-mf an! Lâchmf mamf boumf!

A ENFIN, je respire, inspiration, respiration, inspiration, respiration mais, non ! D'où vient cette idée saugrenue de femme enceinte ! Alala les gens de nos jours.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

J'Y CROIS PAS !! IL A DIS 5 MOTS ! Il va neiger ! LA TERRE ET LES COLONIE VONT SOMBRER DANS UN CHAOS SANS FIN !

Faut que je me calme, je deviens hystérique, qui a prit ma boîte de calment ? A oui, c'est vrai, Feifei l'a vidé hier T_T.

_ Bah hee-chan tu deviens sourd ! Je t'ai dit que je voulais réviser avec toi ! Tu veux bien ? *regard de chien battu*

Il va craquer, je le sais, aller encore un effort, il va craquer, YES !

_ D'accord, mais reste calme et viens-là.

Oooohh Heero m'ouvre ses bras musclé, j'y vais ? Je vais me gêner tiens ! 

Je me jette complètement dans ses bras et Hee-chan manque de s'étouffer. Mais bon pas grave. Je me love complètement contre lui et il dit rien. Alors où est le problème ! Nulle part, bah vous voyez ^__^ il m'aime mon Hee-chan. 

_ Oups ?

Ce que j'ai horreur de mes rires nerveux gr .

_ On commence ou pas Hee-chan ?

_ Hn

_ Désolée je parle pas la langue des hn et des hm alors, soit tu me passes un dico, soit tu me réponds !

Le pire c'est qu'il en serait bien capable, de me passer un dico T_T.

_ PUTAIN ! VOUS ALLEZ LA BOUCLER EN BAS ! JE VOUDRAIS REVISER EN PAIX BORDEL DE MERDE !

_ Tiens, Wufei a plus de calment. J'espère qu'il va pas détruire la maison, pasque sinon, les profs vont nous classer dans la catégorie : irrécupérable.

Un sourire s'affiche sur le visage de MON hee-chan, oh de dieu que ça lui va bien ^__^ il est booooo, non chuis pas une collégienne en chaleur, juste un Duo. Quoique, c'est déjà beaucoup d'être moi-même ^^o.

_ Depuis quand tu te soucis de prof ?

OOOOOH O.O J'y croit pas mon dieu, oh Kami-sama, Heero vient d'éclater de rire ! Rire doux, cristallin, il serait encore mieux si il se foutait pas de ma gueule T_T. 

_ Allez on commence. Je te donne le pays et toi, tu me donnes la capitale. Compris ?

_ Viii ^__^ et c'est quoi ma récompense ?

_ Le plaisir de ne pas avoir dit une connerie.

Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai pas vu venir gros comme un gundam !?

_ Alors, la France ?

Euh, la France euh, c'est quoi la capital déjà, merde j'ai oublié euh, Rome je crois, va pour Rome.

_ Rome…

PAFF

AIE ça fait mal bordel ! Il m'a mit un coup sur la tête.

_ La capitale de la France ?

_ Luxembourg ?

PAF

PUTAIN !  Mais c'est qu'il frappe fort le bougre ! J'ai bobo têtette.

_ La capitale de la France ?

On dirait un perroquet qui répète tout le temps, « la capitale de la France ? ». Bon, faut que je trouve, parce que sinon, il va finir par me péter la tête en deux ! PARIS ! Bah oui, mais je suis con ma parole, la capitale de la France c'est Paris. Je me mettrais bien une baffe, mais j'ai trop mal au crâne !

_ Alors ?

Il a déjà levé la main prêt à frapper, chuis un pauvre et innocent enfant que le grand méchant loup frappe, ouin ! Vous me croyez pas ! Pourtant c'est vrai ! J'ai maleuh !

_ Euh, C'est Paris ?

J'ai déjà mit les mains sur la tête au cas où.

Et, mais, il m'a rien fait ? O.o

Je relève la tête, il sourit, il est kawaiii.

_ Bah voilà, tu vois c'était pas difficile !

_ Tu m'as fait mal hee-chan *yeux larmoyant*

_ Tiens, voilà un cadeau.

Oh il m'a embrassé sur la tête, miracle !  A plus bobo ! 

J'aurais préféré autre part, mais bon, quoique, ya qu'a demander.

_ Hee-chan ! 

_ Quoi ?

_ J'ai mal !

_ Où ?

Je tire la langue et lui montre en pointant mon doigt dessus.

_ Là !

Pourquoi il sourit, suis-je si prévisible ?

Oh kami-sama, il s'approche, s'approche et bingo ! L'avion est arrivé à destination, sauf que la ce n'était pas un avion, mais lui et que ce n'était pas une piste d'atterrissage, mais ma bouche.

Je vais vous dire, personne ne peut égaler Heero à ça ! C''est le meilleur rouleur de pelle de la galaxie et il est à moi euh ! Nana nanèreuh !  

Dites, vous ne seriez pas un peu jalouse ?

Non ?

Vous devriez pourtant, c'est moi qui profite !

Après ce doux baiser, je retourne me lover tranquillement contre MON Hee-chan à moi que à moi et rien que à moi.

Hm, ce que je peux être bien, tout contre lui, ma tête au creux de son épaule, une de mes mains sur son torse, et lui, m'entourant de ses bras rassurants. Chuis dans ma petite bulle ^_^. Quoi sadique moi ? Non jamais ! Je n'oserais pas ! Se serait vous manquer de respect ! Et oui, j'ai dû respect envers les gens, bon je l'admets, envers très peu de gens, mais j'en aie. Je serais bien rester dans ses bras toute la journée, mais il vient de reprendre son bouquin .

Please, laissez moi le jeter par la fenêtre ! Mais non ! Pas Heero ! Le bouquin ! Il est trop encombrant ! Pis c'est moi, ou le bouquin ! Quoique, vaut mieux pas que je dise ça à Heero, il risquerait de choisir le bouquin le sanigo T_T !

Pourquoi est-ce que le monde entier est contre moi !

_ Hee-channn !

_ Hn 

_ Dis, tu veux pas lâcher ton bouquin 5 minutes ?

_ Si je le lâche, je crois que je ne vais pas le reprendre de si tôt, avec toi dans les parages. 

_ C'est missant ., veut juste te faire un gros calinou moi !

_ Justement ! Si je lâche mon bouquin ! Il n'y a pas que lui que je vais lâcher à mon avis !

_ A bon quoi ? *sourire d'un ange qui vient de venir sur Terre et qui est pur comme les yeux de Quatre*   

_ Je ne sais pas, des vêtements par hasard…

_ Oh ! Heero ! Me prendrais tu pour un obsédé ! Voyons ! Je ne suis pas comme cela !  

_ Te la joue pas à la Réléna ! Je te connais ! Tu te retournes seulement deux minutes et quand tu regarde ton interlocuteur, t'es déjà à poil ! 

Euh, j'admets qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort ! Chuis pas quelqu'un a attendre une plombe, j'aime bien que les choses se fasse vite (enfin, pas trop quand même) et bien (très bien même)

_ Mais, c'est parce que je t'aimeuh !  

_ Tu m'aimes moi ou mon corps ?

_ On peut dire les deux ^^o ?

_ allez va, t'es pardonné, mais je veux un bisous d'accord ?

_ Viii

Et je fais le plus gros, le plus visqueux et le plus baveux de tous les bisous.   

_ Bon, on les reprend ses révisions… ?

_ Mais Hee-chan !

_ Et, je te jure que ce soir, se sera inoubliable !

Euh, on comprend bien la même chose là ?

Bon, la question qui tue !

J'accepte ou pas ?

Bon, je crois que je ne vais pas me gêner ^^ *sourire sadique*

_ Ok ! 

Bon, c'est vrai ! Je suis parti pour une journée de révision à la con, mais la nuit sera compensée, vous ne pensez pas ?

Je sens que je ne vais pas être très chaud pour les épreuves demains moi, et pis merde !

Si je me plante, je tue les mentors pis c tout voilà !

On va pas non plus ce casser le cul a apprendre des trucs comme ça.

De toute façon, je veux bien apprendre n'importe quoi, du moment que Heero tiens ça promesse.

Promesse ?

Merde, il a rien promis !

_ Heero

_ oui ?

_ promet !

_ ??

_ Je veux que tu promettes pour ce soir

_ Tu n'as pas confiance ?

_ Pourquoi aurais-je confiance *grand sourire*

_ Je le promets. 

****

Chapitre 1 terminée ^^

Je le dédie  toutes les fikeuses qui auront leurs examens cette année ! 

C'est ma façon de dire bonne chance en quelque sorte ^^o

Ça vous plait ??????

Review please ?

Le chapitre 2 arrivera euh quand il arrivera !  


End file.
